Interview de McGonagall par les Maraudeurs
by lilichoco
Summary: Comme le précise le titre, c'est une interview assez...originale de ce cher professeur. Nous allons savoir pourquoi entre autre elle se plaint d'avoir des cheveux blancs. Ce petit chapitre est la réponse au défi d'Ichina63.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour bonjour!!!

Et oui tout le monde se demande qu'est-ce que c'est cette histoire? Et bien c'est la réponse au défi d'Ichina63, elle voulait rajouter un chapitre d'interview fait de lecteurs inspirés.

Le concept? Chaque chapitre est une interview d'un personnage qui raconte comme il se voit dans les fanfictions. Il faut ajouter les amis et parfois son ennemi qui vous "aide" à répondre le plus fidélement...possible.

En tout cas, je pense qu'elle a dû abandonné cette idée car ce chapitre n'a jamais vu le jour, alors je voulais faire profiter de cette idée grandiose. Sa fic m'a vraiment fait rire, je vous la conseille fortement si vous voulez rire un bon coup! J'espère que cela inspira d'autres lecteurs-écrivains qui comme moi ont adoré l'idée.

Pour info la fic s'appelle: _Interviews et bêtises de Maraudeurs._

**Voilà je pense que vous avez parfaitement compris rien ne m'appartient, l'idée de la fic, les personnages, si juste le délire de ce chapitre!!!!**

**Une dernière chose, j'ai écrit ce chapitre en duo avec ma talentueuse correctrice Teruko-chan!!Donc le mérite ne me revient pas entièrement.**

**Bonne lecture à tous**

**Interview de Minerva McGonagall, par les Maraudeurs, Lily et Severus**

**Sirius** : Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi il est là, le graisseux ?

**Lily **: Pour ma sécurité personnelle

**James** : Mais j'étais là, moi !

**Remus** : C'est bien ce qu'on dit…

**McGo** (toussote) Hum.

**Maraudeurs, Lily et Severus **: Heu… Bonjouuur madaaame !

**Lily** : Désolée, madame, on vous cherchait.

**Remus** : Vous savez, nous devons interviewer des gens pour les albums de 7ème année…

**Sirius **: Oui, et comme pour la rubrique « antiquité » vous étiez la candidate idéale…

**James** : Bingo !

**McGo** (ironique) Vous insinueriez, en quelque sorte, que je suis vieille ?

**Sirius **: Bah pour un dinosaure vous êtes bien conservée.

**Remus, Lily et Severus **: BLACK, LA FERME !

**Sirius** : Ben quoi, la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants.

**Severus** (doucereux) C'est sûr, avec un cerveau de 3 ans…

**Sirius** : Toi, estime-toi heureux parce qu'au début on voulait faire un article sur les shampoings anti-gras.

**McGo** : Bon, si vous n'avez pas besoin de moi…

**Lily, Remus **(désespérés) NON ! Restez, pitié !

**McGo **: Toutes mes condoléances.

**Peter** : Je peux poser ma question ?

**McGo** : Allez-y, Pettigrow.

**Peter** : C'est quoi votre plat préféré ?

**Sirius **: Mais c'est quoi cette question ? Tu sers à rien, bon sang !

**Severus** : Ça craint, je suis d'accord avec Black.

**James** : Tu es méchant, Sir'…

**Remus** : J'approuve.

**Sirius** : Mais il me tend des perches…

**Lily** : Bon, la vraie première question, c'était…

**Peter **: Et c'est quoi votre potion antirides ? Parce que James voudrait offrir une crème à Lily, faudrait pas qu'il prenne la même, elle a pas l'air de bien marcher…

**James, Severus **(outrés) Lily n'a pas besoin de ça !

**Lily **(en mode « furie ») Une crème _quoi _?!

**Remus** : Vite, enlevez tout ce qui coupe !

**Sirius **(prend le chapeau de McGo) Aller, oust, c'est pointu ça ! (le lance par la fenêtre)

**McGo** : Mon chapeau !

**Sirius **: Ben quoi, il était moche…

**Lily** (bas) Etait-ce à toi d'en décider ?

**Remus** : BON ! Reprenons notre interview. Mme McGonagall, dans les fics on vous décrit souvent comme une femme austère et peu commode. Est-ce vraiment vous ?

**McGo** : Avec des zigotos comme vos amis… Je ne vais quand même pas leur dire « amen » !

**James** : Mais sans nous y'a pas d'ambiance.

**Lily **: Oui mais là c'est trop.

**James** (part bouder)

**Severus** (ricane) Et un de moins ! Vas-y Lily continue !

**Sirius **: Oh, non, il va encore falloir 3h pour le dérider ! Et qui c'est qui va s'y coller ? C'est Sisi !

**McGo** : On dit « bibi », M. Black…

**Tous **: …

**McGo** : Vous voyez, moi aussi je fais de l'humour à mes heures perdues !

**Sirius** (vexé) Ben elles sont rares.

**James **(boude toujours) Donc ça veut dire qu'avec nous vous perdez votre temps, c'est ça ? Merci, vous insinuez qu'on est des boulets…

**Severus** : Mais vous en êtes.

**Peter **(tourne sa feuille) Heu, on fait la deuxième question ?

**Severus **(fatigué) : Pettigrow, t'as écrit en police 50 ou quoi, pour avoir une question par page ?!

**Peter **: Mais… C'était pour prendre des notes ?

**Sirius **(ricane et tout le monde le regarde) J'ai rien dit !

**Remus** : Bref. Revenons à nos moutons. Madame, dans beaucoup de fics on vous prête une… heu… relation… avec M. Dumbledore…

**McGo** : QUOI ?! Je suis outrée ! Un homme aussi respectable que M. Dumbledore !

**Sirius** : Moi j'ai une question liée à ça, s'il est gay, c'est de votre faute ?

**McGo** : Plaît-il ?

**Sirius** : C'est vrai, s'il a changé de bord, c'est parce que vous n'assuriez pas… Enfin, vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

**McGo** (furieuse et cherchant sa baguette) Vous avez de la chance que les châtiments aient été bannis des règlements !

**Lily** : Heu, question suivante, s'il vous plaît, VITE !

**Sirius **(sans l'écouter) Sinon, vous avez un amant officiel ?

**McGo** : 40 points en moins pour Griffondor, M. Black ! Insulter un professeur, on n'a jamais vu ça à Poudlard !

**James** : Pff, c'est pas drôle. Bon, moi j'ai une question…

**McGo** (menaçante) S'il s'agit de ma vie privée…

**Lily **: Si c'est une question débile, je te la fais bouffer Potter !

**James** : Mais, Lily-jolie !

**Tous** : Oh, oh, une scène de ménage !

**Lily** (écarlate, brandit sa baguette vers James du genre : pose ta question maintenant et fais pas chier !)

**James **: Roh. Bon alors ma question existentielle, enfin c'est-à-dire que je me la pose depuis mon arrivée à Poudlard, plus précisément depuis ma première visite dans le bureau du directeur…

**McGo** (ajoutant) Donc dès votre première semaine.

**Severus** (ricane)

**James** (se racle la gorge) Donc, comment ce bon vieux Dumby a ses bonbons au citron ? Parce qu'ils sont vachement bons !

**Sirius** : Moi je préfère à l'orange.

**Lily** (désespérée, une main sur le visage) Mais c'est pas une question, ça !

**Peter **: Si, moi ça m'intéresse ! Tout le monde aime les bonbons !

**Sirius **: Non, seulement les gosses.

**Severus** : Donc, vous allez parfaitement ensemble puisque vous avez le même âge mental…

**Sirius** : Hé, j'ai dit pas de _yaoi_ !

**Peter** : C'est quoi le _yaoi_ ?

**Tous **: Heu… laisse tomber c'est pas grave.

**Peter **: Mais arrêtez de me traiter comme si j'étais idiot !

**Sirius** : Mais tu es i… Heu je me tais.

**Remus, Lily **(désespoir)

**McGo **: Hum. Pour répondre à votre question, je ne sais pas d'où sortent les bonbons au citron de M. le directeur (à part) Et pas « bon vieux Dumby », je vous jure, ces jeunes… ! (reprend) Peut-être une carte de fidélité chez Honeyduckes…

**Sirius** : Hé, j'en veux une moi aussi !

**James **: Ouais, sauf que pour les visites nocturnes ça servirait à rien…

**McGo** : « Visites nocturnes », hein…

**Sirius, James** : Heu… C'est Peter… Il est… heu ! Somnambule.

**Peter** : Mais non !

**Sirius, James (**en foudroyant le garçon) : Mais si !

**Peter** : Ah, bon… Je ne savais pas.

**Lily** : Il est bête ou il le fait exprès ?

**Sirius **: Ah, là c'est pas moi !

**Remus** (avant que Peter puisse dire quelque chose) Bref. Une dernière question s'il vous plaît Mme McGonagall.

**McGo** : Si elle est sérieuse…

**Lily** : Ça concerne votre parcours professionnel. Comment êtes-vous devenue professeur ?

**McGo** : Ah, très bien, merci Mlle Evans. J'ai commencé mes études ici…

**Sirius** : Il y a combien de siècles ?

**Severus** : Black, tais-toi, retourne jouer aux PlayMobils !

**Sirius** : Aux quoi ?

**Severus, Lily, Remus **: Un truc moldu.

**McGo** (ignorant Sirius) Et comme j'étudiais sérieusement, MOI…

**James** (à Sirius) Ça sous-entend quoi, ça ?

**Lily** : Que vous êtes de boulets.

**James** : Bouh !

**McGo** : Je dois reconnaître que vu leurs résultats… s'en est vexant… Donc, à la fin de mes études, j'ai pris métamorphose avancée, et comme les débouchés sont rares…

**Sirius** : Mouais, rien d'exceptionnel, quoi.

**McGo** : M. Black, 3h de retenue vendredi !

**Sirius** : Ah, pas possible ça, mon agenda est déjà plein vendredi. Je passe ma soirée aves ce bon vieux Russard, vous savez, un petit dîner aux chandelles dans la Tour d'Astronomie…

**James** : Arrête je vais faire des cauchemars !

**Severus** : Et après il ne veut pas de _yaoi_…

**Peter** : Mais c'est quoi le _yaoi _?!

**Remus** : Oublie, Pete'. Venons-en au mot de la fin.

**Lily** : Cette interview est partie en vrille.

**Peter** : Oui, mais… C'est quoi le yaoi ?

**Sirius** : Oh, merde !

FIN !

**Alors, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, pour cela le gros bouton vert!!!!**

**En tout cas je plaide coupable pour le délire, et Teruko-Chan, je crois que tu dois t'en trouver un aussi, tu es aussi coupable que moi!!**


	2. Dumbledore

**Bonjour, bonjour!**

**Bon à la base, une seule interview avait été prévu, mais suite à une brillante idée de Miss Tako-chan (j'espère vraiment que tu liras ce bonus, croise les doigts)**

**Voilà l'inspiration est venue et on s'est attaquées à l'un des big boss de cette sage: Dumbledore.**

**Voilà merci infiniment tout le monde pour vos reviews, et merci à Miss Tako-chan, j'espère que cette interview sera à ton goût?**

**Je remercie ma partenaire, correctrice et coéquipière dans l'affaire, j'ai nommé la seule et l'unique Teruko-chan.**

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

**Interview de Dumbledore (on continue dans la série les profs, mais là on atteint le must du must')**

**James, Sirius et Peter **/assis en cercle dans le bureau de Dumbledore, et entourés de bougies/ Esprit, es-tu là ? Esprit de Dumbledore, nous t'appelons ! MAINTENAAAAANT !

**Lily et Severus:** Mais vous foutez quoi ?

**Remus** /secoue la tête/

**James: **On doit interviewer Dumbledore, mais comme il est mort...

**Sirius:** On fait pas trop dans le croque-mitaine.

**James:** Donc, Esprit de Dumbledore, ES-TU LAAAA?

**Dumbledore **/avec un grand sourire/ Je suis là !

**James et Peter:** Ça marche !

**Severus: **Bon Lupin, explique-leur parce que c'est d'un niveau trop bas pour moi.

**Lily:** MAIS VOUS ETES DES BOULETS !

**Remus:** Les gars... euh... enfin on n'a pas besoin d'aller le déterrer... enfin... /se tourne vers le mur et désigne du doigt/… y'a son tableau.

**Lily **/rageant/ Pffff. Et puis vous avez déjà vu un mort parler vous?

**Dumbledore :** Bouh !

**Peter** /gêné/On le savait, ah, ah, ah !

**Severus :** Pardonnez ces a… idiots, professeur!

**Dumbledore **/avec son sourire malicieux/Ce n'est rien mon petit Severus.

**Sirius **/ricanant/Petit Severusounet !

**Lily :** La ferme Black!

**Sirius : **Tout doux la tigresse!

**Remus :** BREF ! /interrompant Lily qui allait répliquer/ Nous sommes ici pour vous interviewer Monsieur.

**Dumbledore :** Ah très bien, enfin un peu de divertissement.

**Lily **/sortant du parchemin et une plume/ Nous allons vous posez quelques questions.

**James :** Moi je commence. Comment avez-vous ces bonbons et la carte de fidélité chez Honeydukes ? J'ai demandé à Mc Gonagall mais elle ne sait pas ! Pourtant nous sommes de fidèles clients !

**Lily **/énervée et retenue par Remus/Potter, tu as devant toi le plus grand sorcier de tout les temps, et toi tu lui demande où il achète ses bonbons ?

**James **/en haussant les épaules/ Quoi, c'est intéressant !

**Dumbledore :** C'est une très bonne question Mr Potter, mais d'abord je vous demande tout de même du respect pour vos professeurs. Mais le gérant d'Honeydukes est un très vieil ami.

**Peter **/dépité/ Pff, il est pistonné normal.

**Severus :** Pettigrow...

**James **/en s'interposant/ Quoi Rogue, y a un problème ? Peter a tout à fait le droit d'être là, il est aussi journaliste au même titre que toi.

**Severus :** Laisse-moi rire, lui interviewer, c'est sûr que ses questions ont changé le monde.

**Sirius :** Il a pas tort sur ce coup. 1-0 pour le graisseux.

**Lily :** Et puis d'abord, non il n'a pas le droit d'être là, comme toi, Potter, et ton siamois.

**Sirius :** Moi, un siamois ?

**Lily :** Parfaitement /se tournant vers Remus/ comment ça se fait au fait qu'ils soient là ? C'était secret ! La dernière fois nous avait suffit !

**Remus **/embarrassé/ Ben, c'est que… ils savent être persuasifs quand ils veulent.

**Severus :** Foutus Gryffondors !

**Sirius : **Sale serpent, garde ta langue fourchue derrière tes dents !

**Severus :** Bravo Black, on voit que tu lis et que tu connais au moins un classique moldu !

**Lily : **Oui ça fait même mal au cœur, qu'il connaisse Tolkien.

**Sirius **/tout fier/Vous croyez quoi bande d'incultes !

**James : **De quoi ils parlent ?

**Sirius :** Un bouquin moldu, super drôle, y a même un Dumbledore ninja !

**James :** Faut que tu me le prêtes !

**Lily** /outrée/ Gandalf n'est pas un ninja, abruti, c'est un magicien !

**Dumbledore :** Je trouve que Gandalf a bien plus de mérite, et il est techniquement plus âgé que moi. Et puis il fait de super feux d'artifices pendant les fêtes !

**Lily** /à part/ Ouais, y'en a un autre pour qui ça va être sa fête… /s'énerve de plus en plus/

**James **/gloups/

**Sirius :** Non techniquement c'est les elfes qui sont plus vieux, quoique si l'on observe bien...

**Lily**** : **STOOOOP ! Ça suffit merde ! Autant pour moi professeur, mais là j'en peux plus.

**Dumbledore: **Il est vrai, pardon, ma chère, nous sommes partis dans un débat absolument impoli. Nous en reparlerons Mr Black.

**Sirius :** Sûr ! Bon à moi de poser une question.

**Remus : **C'est pas vrai !

**Severus :** Non c'est bon ! On a atteint notre quota de conneries aujourd'hui.

**Sirius **/ignorant Severus/ JK Rowling nous a quand même fait la révélation du siècle, les lecteurs pendant 6 bouquins, ont cru que vous étiez veuf ou en couple avec Mc… euh le professeur Mc Gonagall, jusqu'à rendre ce bureau complètement hot dans leurs fanfictions ! Et là boum vous passez de l'autre bord avec un seul amour ! Pourquoi ?

**Dumbledore : **L'amour est le sentiment le plus noble et le plus puissant.

**James : **Euh… traduction ?

**Dumbledore : **On ne peut contrôler qui l'on aime.

**Sirius **/ricanant/On vous a quand même collé avec lui /désigne Rogue/ Moi je dis, des lecteurs ont voulu se venger!

**Severus :** Quoi ! On m'a mis en couple avec Dumbledore ?

**James :** Ouep, c'est triste la vie! Au moins tu ne seras plus puceau !

**Severus : **Potter ! C'est ignoble traiter le directeur comme ça, c'est comme le traiter de pédophile !

**Sirius : **Mais nan ! Ces fics là c'est quand t'es adulte !

**Severus :** C'est immonde, déjà qu'on me colle avec toi, Black.

**Sirius :** Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire, j'ai fais des cauchemars pendant une semaine !

**James : **Ah la vie est dure. Bon à mon tour !

**Lily : **C'est pas vrai mais assommez-les !

**James : **Mais Lily, ça concerne notre futur.

**Tout le monde : **Pardon ?

**James : **Exactement. Moi j'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous envoyez mon fils en kamikaze se faire massacrer pas Voldy ! Franchement Neville Londubat avait pas la tête de l'emploi ?

**Dumbledore : **Mr Potter ce n'est pas moi qui aie choisi mais la prophétie, ni Voldemort.

**James :** Mouais, c'est louche cette histoire !

**Severus **/se frottant les mains/ Tu ne sais pas la meilleure Potter, on a aussi mis ton fils en couple avec Dumbledore. Mais c'est rare, TON fils en général vit une passion torride avec mon filleul... Draco Malefoy.

**James **/horrifié/Nom de Merlin ! /s'évanouit, tandis que la mâchoire de Sirius menace de se dérocher/

**Remus :** Et merde Rogue, on avait dit pas de révélations !

**Severus:** Quoi... ça m'a échappé !

**Remus :** C'est aussi le fils de Lily.

**Lily : **J'ai pas signé encore, alors laissez-moi en dehors. Black qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

**Sirius :** Une pétition ! Y'en a ras le chaudron, d'abord moi avec l'autre, maintenant mon filleul, ça suffit ! Au fait c'est bien moi le parrain ?

**Remus **/déprimé/Oui

**Dumbledore :** Il n'y a qu'un pas entre l'amour et la haine...

**James **/se relevant difficilement/NON ! Pas Malefoy ! C'est pas dans les gènes Potter, on peut remonter l'arbre généalogique et jamais un Potter n'a été avec un Malefoy, JAMAIS ! On n'a jamais pu se sentir, c'est encore dans les gènes.

**Severus : **C'est aussi dans vos gènes d'être aussi stupide ? Parce qu'entre toi et ton fils on en tient une couche !

**Sirius :** Mince 2-0 pour le graisseux, faut se réveiller les gars !

**Remus **/retenant James/ Stop !

**Lily **/se mettant au milieu/On est en interview Merlin ! Que va penser Dumbledore ?

**Dumbledore **/mangeant des pop corn/C'est fascinant.

**Lily **/gênée/ Heu… Oui hum...

**Dumbledore : **Regardez-moi, j'ai bien aimé mon pire ennemi, que j'ai dû vaincre.

**James : **Ouais mais techniquement il était pas votre ennemi au début.

**Remus :** Et puis… vous ne l'avez pas vraiment vaincu, c'est Voldemort.

**Sirius :** Et puis vous avez été aussi du côté obscur de la force pendant un moment.

**Dumbledore : **Il est vrai que je ne suis pas fier de mon passé. Mais j'ai passé le reste de ma vie à les corriger non ?

**James :** Mouais, vous avez quand même tout laissez sur les bras de mon fils.

**Severus :** Et voilà Papa gâteau le retour. Pffff !

**Lily :** Potter tu n'as pas de fils pour le moment !

**James : **Lily on peut commencer tout de suite si tu veux ! /se prend une gifle magistrale/

**Lily :** Waouh, ça défoule !

**Sirius :** Ouais mais il t'a tendu une perche. T'es stupide toi aussi /s'adressant à James/ comment tu veux avoir les chances de ton côté aussi ?

**James :** Mais...

**Remus :** On continue l'interview !

**Lily **/soufflant/Oui parce que j'en peux plus.

**Sirius :** En fait Professeur ce qui vous branche c'est les bad-boys avouez hein? Coquinou va!

**Dumbledore : **Il n'y a que ma vie amoureuse qui vous intéresse?

**James :** Ben oui.

**Lily **/en même temps/Non.

**Dumbledore : **Parce que sinon je connais un bon feuilleton diffuser sur la radio sorcière le soir. _Les feux des baguettes_, absolument captivant. Par exemple, on vient d'apprendre que Théodora est bien vivante, mais qu'elle a fait croire à sa mort car un mage noir la poursuit. Mais pendant ce temps, son mari Rodulphus se rapproche de la médicomage qui le soigne.

**Peter :** J'en étais sûr, qu'elle était pas morte. Moi je pense qu'Alfred est dans le coup aussi.

**Dumbledore **/touchant sa barbe pensivement/Ah oui, intéressante hypothèse, Mr Pettigrow.

**Severus : **Euh passionnant.

**Lily **/blasée/ On va arrêter le massacre ici Professeur.

**Dumbledore :** Dommage je me suis bien amusé.

**Peter :** Un mot pour la fin ?

**Lily :** Oui, la prochaine fois, on vous drogue.


End file.
